


Рум сервис

by Xalatath



Series: Миры у тебя в кармане [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, NO BETA WE DIE IN MORDEKAISER HORNY ULT, Reunion Sex, Romance, sorry for another russian nonsense zzzzzzz, they removed my brain and replaced it with bubble tea, Русский | Russian, как я их блядь ненавижу вы бы знали, романс категории б
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Лука чертовски по нему соскучился, хотя и понимал, что спустя пару дней опять начнет отсчитывать дни до момента, когда они разъедутся и будут жить снова друг от друга отдельно.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Series: Миры у тебя в кармане [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Рум сервис

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо этому https://twitter.com/ran_lpl/status/1304383342809247744?s=19 и этому https://twitter.com/G2Perkz/status/1305839345488678912 за идею этого фика.  
> я - слабая женщина, все, что я могу сказать :3

Конечно же, Лука понадеялся, что это принесли заказанный им бургер.

Здравый смысл, когда он десятью минутами ранее изучал меню еды в номер, подсказывал все же заказать что-то на вынос и не из кухни отеля - опыт столкновения с бургерами в отелях говорил, что в 80% он будет разочарован тем, что ему приготовят, но конкретно в этот момент Луке было плевать.   
Лука наконец был на свободе после карантина и он соскучился по горячей пище, которая не была супом или лапшой или рисом. Так что первым, что он сделал, после заселения в отель, так это заказал самый большой бургер, который смог найти в меню ресторана отеля. Лука даже не был уверен, что сможет его съесть, ведь все эти дни он тратил (даже с учетом их ежедневных совместных виртуальных тренировок по зуму) ничтожно мало энергии и, как следствие, ел намного меньше, но в момент, когда он отсылал свой заказ, ему было плевать.

Две недели Лука мечтал о бургере, так что даже если его хватит на два укуса, то это будет все равно лучший бургер в его жизни.

В этом Лука ни капли не сомневался.

_ Это того стоит, _ думал он, отправляя заказ.

Разумеется, бургер не могли приготовить настолько быстро, но других вариантов у Луки насчет того, кто стучал сейчас в дверь номера не было. К тому же в отеле других постояльцев, кроме команд и их стаффа, сейчас не было, так что можно было предположить, что бургер действительно приготовили за десять минут или даже того меньше.

Что же в таком случае, он был даже наверное хуже биг мака, но да похрен.

Даже биг мак после двух недель карантина был отличным вариантом. Можно сказать, отельный биг мак это пусть и сделка с совестью но...

На пороге стоял Марцин. Лука даже был рад его наконец увидеть воочию (чтобы он там не писал в твиттер раньше), но появление Янкоса его чертовски удивило. 

\- Ты опять забыл, что мы с тобой по номеру соседи, да?

Марцин закатил чемодан, захлопнул за собой дверь и, не дав Луке опомниться, обхватил ладонями его лицо, наклонился и крепко поцеловал в губы.

Это было даже слишком хорошо, пусть и неожиданно, но поцелуй вышел слишком коротким, чтобы Лука мог среагировать как должно: поцеловать с не меньшей энергией Марцина в ответ, потому что да, черт возьми, ладно, он  _ действительно  _ по нему соскучился, чего уж душой кривить.

Поцелуй вышел слишком коротким, потому что Марцин отступил от него ровно в тот момент, когда Лука попытался запустить пальцы ему в отросшие волосы, чтобы притянуть к себе еще ближе и прижаться к его телу своим.

Янкос был тем еще королем обломов, если подумать.

\- Вообще, я заказал бургер и я думал, что это доставка.

\- А я выполняю обещание, - сказал ему Марцин. Он не торопился проходить в номер и приниматься там за разбор своих вещей, бурчать, что Лука забрал снова самую удобную кровать себе (раз за разом, одно и то же, словно разум Марцина обладал магической способностью забывать тот факт, что он все равно будет спать на кровати Луки и вместе с Лукой большую часть ночей) и вообще заниматься своими обычными янковскими делами.

Лука вопросительно приподнял брови.

\- Да ладно-ладно, - Марцин засмеялся, прикрыв ладонями лицо, - ты забыл. О, Перкз, ну слушай, если бы я сейчас сказал: давай, поворачивайся ко мне задом и снимай портки, ты бы не понял, а я - человек слова.

\- Ты - идиот, - до Луки дошло, про что черт возьми сейчас говорил Марцин и непонятно почему к щекам прилило жаром, словно он успел забыть как в прошлом году перед Ворлдс все их подъебки приняли в какой-то момент совершенно невозможный сексуальный окрас, но сделать хоть какой-то шаг друг к другу навстречу они не смогли до самого буткампа, потому что они, черт побери, всегда так друг друга подъебывали. То есть, кто же знал, что просьба поцеловать Янкоса его в жопу после удачного ганка на его боте окажется отличной подводкой к тому, что...

\- А бургер большой? - поинтересовался Марцин, все еще продолжая широко улыбатся, - Я знаешь ли тоже проголодался.

\- Иди в жопу, - огрызнулся шутливо Лука, чувствуя, что все это начинает его чертовски заводить.

\- То есть, ты типа не против? - спросил у него Марцин, а потом поднял на руки и это было настолько неожиданно, что Лука даже не успел не то что что-то сделать, но и вообще - сказать.

В голове заметалась только одна мысль:  _ если он меня уронит, то хорошо, что у нас есть Пиной _ , и это была настолько идиотская мысль, что Лука закусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не заржать в голос.

До кровати было не несколько шагов, конечно же, но с этим расстоянием Марцин справился на ура, хотя Лука все же был уверен в том, что он вот-вот сдастся и опустит его на пол.

Но в конце концов, Марцин был человеком, который упорно продолжал пикать Ли Сина в летнем сплите даже тогда, когда из этого уже их собственная смм команда сделала мем, а Граббз перед каждым скримом напоминал, что Шиппе был бы рад новому хэд коучу в его команду в следующей весной.

Поэтому Марцин упорно дотащил Луку до кровати, куда уронил и его, и себя.

\- Ты...- дыхание у Луки от этого падения все же выбило, но чувствовать на себе вес Марцина снова, хотя и понимая, что завтра он обнаружит на себе пару синяков, было охуенно, - накачался, чтобы на кровать вот так меня ронять?

\- Нет, это ты накачался, чтобы ронять тебя на кровать было всем, что мне оставалось. Ты чертовски тяжелый, Перкз.

\- Тебе это нравится, - парировал Лука, и Марцин закатил глаза.

\- Ну, - начал он был, - вообще...

Лука не дал ему договорить.

В этот раз получилось поцеловать его по-человечески и принять ответный поцелуй, чувствуя, как каждое прикосновение языка, губ и зубов Марцина посылает волны жара под кожей по всему телу. 

\- Я соскучился по тебе, - сказал Марцин, удерживая все его лицо в ладонях и заглядывая Луке прямо в глаза. Его голос дрожал и Лука подумал, что вероятно бургер может подождать.

\- Могу тебе предложить сейчас только свою руку.

\- Ну-ну, - протянул Марцин, - это уже не моя рука, так что поггерс.

Лука рассмеялся и ткнул лбом в его плечо, а потом почувствовал как губы Марцина прижались к его виску.

Это было хорошо - снова чувствовать его вес и тепло тела, знать, что следующее утром он проснется в объятиях Марцина...и вероятнее всего от его храпа. Сентиментальные мелочи перемешивались настолько сильно с раздражающими деталями, вроде идиотских шуточек Марцина или неспособностью хоть раз в жизни признать правоту его, Луки, да хотя бы в игре, что каждый раз, когда Лука пытался убедить себя в том, что все что происходит между ними совершенно несерьезно и не тянет на любовь, он проваливался.

Он знал Янкоса достаточно долго, чтобы понять - все, что было у них давно переросло любовь, а влюбленность друг в друга они с успехом проворонили. Осталось лишь это - чувство родной общности, когда знаешь, что даже если ваши пути разойдутся надолго или навсегда, вы не сможете друг для друга стать незнакомцами и никем.

\- Лука, - кажется что-то из его непрошенных мыслей отразилось у Луки на лице и Марцин это заметил и встревожился, ясное дело, - если что, то я до вечера могу подождать. Типа, какая разница, нас не загонят же снова в самоизоляцию.

\- До вечера, ага, - согласился с ним Лука, а потом просунул руку между их телами и Марцин задохнулся своим стоном.

\- Это - нечестно, - простонал он, приподнимаясь, давай Луке возможность просунуть пальцы за пояс его джоггеров.

\- А я и не играю честно, - напомнил ему Лука, довольно жмурясь в тот момент, когда Марцин отзеркалил его движение.

Да, теперь рука на его члене не была его, тут уж действительно погчамп, ничего не попишешь.

_ Стоило этого ждать две недели, _ подумал Лука, двигая плотно сжатыми в кольцо пальцами по члену Марцина, чувствуя, что от каждого движения тот становится лишь тверже. Марцин попытался поцеловать его в этот момент.

Именно что попытался, потому что целоваться и дрочить друг другу, когда вы оба слишком возбуждены и слишком друг по другу истосковались было все равно, что пытаться после нескольких шотов абсента пройти тест на барабанщика.

Это закончилось неминуемым провалом.

В дверь постучали в самый неподходящий для этого момент и ладонь Марцина автоматически накрыла Луке рот. Марцин прихватил его футболку на плече зубами и оргазм Луки сделался лишь сильнее от того, как сильно царапнули зубы Марцина его по плечу. Он зажмурился сильнее, до белых искр в темноте перед глазами, продолжая двигать пальцами по члену Марцина уже на автомате, потому что тот кончил почти сразу же следом за ним.

Для слишком громкого парня в обычной жизни, Марцин был практически бесшумным во время секса и это Луку всегда удивляло и одновременно трогало.

\- Так это там...твой бургер? - спросил Марцин, пытаясь отдышаться.

\- М-м-м, они если что мне его оставят, и я даже заберу бургер, когда ты с меня слезешь.

\- Тогда он остынет, потому что знаешь, я пока не готов двигаться.

\- Серьезно?

\- Серьезно, - сказал Марцин, а потом быстро поцеловал его в губы, - где твои салфетки, Лука, я знаю, что ты уже успел распаковаться.

\- Под подушкой.

\- Серьезно?

\- Нет, ну если у тебя достаточно длинные руки, то я могу положить их и в ящик тумбочки на будущее, но...

Марцин покосился в сторону тумбочки, которая торчала ровно между широко отодвинутыми друг от друга кроватями, словно столб на границе. 

\- Социальная дистанция, окей, - пробормотал Марцин, вытаскивая салфетки из-под подушки.

Он вытер себя и помог привести себя в порядок Луке, и Лука поймал себя на мысли о том, что ему сейчас действительно не хочется, чтобы Марцин выбирался из кровати и шел разбирать свои вещи и может одновременно с этим созваниваться по дискорду с Даффманом, чтобы отчитывать его за читерринг во вчерашней игре в Амонг Ас.

Лука чертовски по нему соскучился, хотя и понимал, что спустя пару дней опять начнет отсчитывать дни до момента, когда они разъедутся и будут жить снова друг от друга отдельно.

Но, кажется, Марцин и правда не собирался пока куда-то деваться из его кровати, и Лука подумал, прежде, чем лениво его поцеловать, что раз он ждал возможности заказать бургер две недели, то сможет подождать и еще несколько минут.

На крайний случай, здесь же должна быть хоть какая-то микроволновка?

  
  
  



End file.
